The Legacy Of The Time Sentinel
by SakiKD
Summary: After a freak accident at a school trip Hachiman begins to develop powers faced with new challenges and adversaries with Hachiman as he balances Crime Fighting,Keeping A Secret Identity,High School Life And the most scary Love
1. Peaceful Times (Or Not)

The tale of the Time-Sentinel

I often find myself pondering if my existence will have meaning, that after these apparent joyful days I will have to be forced to change for society and become a corporate slave. How I envy our primal ancestors not having to succumb to peer pressure, well that doesn't apply to me because of the items gifted to me by the rom-com gods my 108 loner skills. I let out a small chuckle only to be pulled out of my inner ramblings by Sobu-High's Ice-Queen Yukino Yukinoshita. "Hikigaya-Kun please refrain from making such noises in my presence it makes me feel like you are going to attack me at any given moment in time." To illustrate her point she covers her chest I retort with what I thought was a good comeback "is the great Yukino Yukinoshita saying I scare her" I finish with a smirk on my face.

"You are right Yuigahama-san remind me to purchase some antiHikigerm hand wash later" Yuigahama who had not yet processed the exchange just awkwardly nodded "hikki, did you hear about that field trip to research lab in class?" This information was new to me I shook my head to be meet with the sigh of Yukinoshita. Yuigahama explained that we are going to be visiting Sentinel Labs the leading researchers in energy they announced their debut 3 months ago stating they were going to be supplying the whole Chiba a whole lot of controversy surrounded the whole issue due to a recent scandal of gang ties and corruption with their pollution I smirked as long as I avoided schoolwork I would be happy. Time passes until it's the end of the way as I got to the stairs a light blue haired beauty dashed into me from the front landing on me close enough that I felt her breath against my lips her bangs falling onto my face, god damn rom-com gods. Next thing you know she will be acting all tsun tsun with a heavy blush however, contray to my beliefs she quickly getting up giving me a small glimpse of the heaven that is black lace the beauty that is Kawa-something Saki then gave me a glare "are you retarded" she angrily said masking a growl wait this isn't what happened last time she didn't have a blush "Saki-san I didn't mean to see the black lace" she then transformed from a light bush to a tomato she slowly approaches me growling pulling up her sleeves. Before she can get her hands on me I burst into a sprint hearing Kawasomething-san's feet sprinting behind me damn it Hachiman your big mouth has placed you in danger again I am about to take a turn until I hear a loud thud behind me. I turn around to see KawaHonda face first in a puddle. Komachi my cute imouto dang you for drilling into me the proper standards of a gentlemen shit! I slowly come to her side "Saki" I cautiously poke her cheeks only to hear her snoring she fell asleep and I can't just leave her like this so I place her on my back if Yukinoshita saw me now the insults make me cringe. I rotate my neck to see her sleeping I know I aready said this but she is extremely beautiful rivalling both Miura and Yukinoshita next thing you know im standing on her road when I hear probably the most ear destroying sound "onii-san is that you" "fuck" I murmur a light tap on my shoulder brings me out of my annoyance "Are you carrying onee-san, Komachi-Chan will be most pleased." There is three things wrong with that sentence he tells Komachi she will get the wrong idea and she will tease until my last cursed breath. bug is still talking to Komachi and for that he is deduced to parasite a first name basis with her and using the Chan suffix how daring. "Let me open the door for you onii-san." "I am not your onii-san parasite" He gives me a shocked look before letting out a short laugh "you can put her in her room first one upstairs to the left." I walk up the purple coloured rug to her room it's surprisingly spacious and coloured baby blue I set her on her bed before gazing at her beautiful face then proceeding to look at the picture of the cutest member of the family Keika Kawasaki I leave with a goofy smile on my face before going home. I am meet with the fake crying of Komachi as I got home

"Nii-Chan Taishi-Kun told me everything im so happy you got a girlfriend" I immediately sprang into Komachi defense mode "Komachi-Nee everything he told you was a lie" she smiles at me while branding her phone and a picture which seems to be of me HOLDING SAKI ON MY BACK I blush and grab for Komachi's phone only for her to move it out the way and proudly announce "I already sent it to Kawasaki-Chan" I run to my room and check my phone "12 New messages from Kawasaki-San" I sink into my bed imagining my death tomorrow not daring to look at my phone and fall into the slumber that is sleep not realising the terrible accident that awaited me tomorrow


	2. The Accident

The Tale Of The Time Sentinel

Nerves that is a feeling I thought I was immune to due to the 108 Loner skills my head sinks back into the pillow as I realize what my dear imouto's meddling. The sun blast through my blinds I closed my eyes wanting to sink into my bed and ignore all of my troubles, unfortunately my little sister will not allow me too I feel her jumping up and down my body "Onii-Chan, Onii-Chan time to get up you have your trip." I wonder how someone so cute can be a harbinger of my misery reluctantly I bring myself up and hop into the shower feeling the warm water drip down my body I walk out my bathroom into my chamber and dress in my school uniform and take Komachi ride to school.

We arrived at Sentinel Labs in the late morning it was fairly modern with a huge blue neon sign displaying two red letters "SL" we all walked into the Glass a women walked into lobby in front of our group she was an attractive women who wore a black blazer on top of white business shirt accompanied by a red ascot she covered her thighs with a black skirt leaving her well-toned legs bare followed with black heels she introduced herself as Takahashi Hisako she was going to be our guide. The trip was fairly boring they introduced to how they generate energy for Chiba I sighed in boredom as tobe was exclaiming his boredom with his never ending whining I feel someone making their way towards me with one of my 108 loner skills Hachi radar I can detect anyone who has any type of intent to me ranging from peaceful to violent I turn around to see Kawasaki approaching me on instinct I run into an open do only to hear Takahashi-San call me back I realize I might of overreacted and make my way to the door however it slams shut before I can get out.I hear 4 pillars scattered amongst the room begin to hum with electricity I bang on the door before I feel an excruciatingly painful discharge of energy in my body my brain fells like hell as the energy supercharges, before I lose consciousness the discharge stops I fall to the floor smoking and close my eyes and the door slides open I hear Yuigahama gasp and Kawasaki fall to the floor with shock before I black out.

I wake to the beeping of a heart monitor in a white room on a bed surrounded by curtains I raise my head to see someone resting there head on the duvet Komachi I call her name in a raspy voice and see her yawn when she locks her eyes onto me and gasp in shock with tears on the verge of fallin she grabs me and pulls me in for a tight embrace I gently pat her head and smile, "Onii-Chan your awake" she said in a whimpering voice she sits back down in her chair wiping her eyes "How long was I out" she answered "2 days Onii-Chan you have no idea how worried I was when Yuigahama called me to tell me you had almost died at your trip" I looked down at my palms and simply said to her "Komachi-Nee this wasn't your fault it was my own fault" she looked at me with a gleam in her eye and mischievous smile "I know that idiot, stupid, poo, Hachiman" "Hey Hachiman isn't an insult you know" she smiled and hugged me and we caught up before she went home after she called the doctor. After an examination they gave me a clean bill of health and I made my way home however a piece of information she gave me rang through my mind "Hikigaya-Kun while you were In your slumber your body underwent some changes your muscle mass increased, and the you have grown a bit taller exactly 2.22 inches" what did this mean was it a side effect or small growth spurt.

I arrived home and after catching up on school work went to bed man School was going to be boring. I woke up to Komachi gently shaking me "Onii-Chan wake up time" man getting hurt was the best if you have a cute onee-chan I rose out of bed and hopped in the shower for some reason hot water made me feel pain so I used cold water. I ran to school as Komachi had wanted to ride the bike solo for some reason. I ran to school as I was almost late I was sprinting with all my power when I arrived at school I noticed I was not in any way fatigued in fact I felt amazing I slid open the door almost to powerful it banged creating the most loudest noise I have ever heard.

Everyone turned to face me I slowly made my way to my seat trying to avoid all attention that was until a certain idiot called me "Yo Hikitani-Kun! How you doin?" I turned to give the most hateful glare ever until I heard something drop at the door I saw Yuigahama and her broken phone on the floor "Hikki your alive" she jumped on me from behind placing breast on my back I managed to let out a gasp "Yuigahama to close!" I stated while I struggled for air she finally withdraw with a blush and headed towards her close. I also noticed Kawasaki gazing at me I turned to face her before she blushed and looked forward. After I stepped out the class waiting for Yuigahama she leaped out scanning the corridors until she found me "Hikki! Why didn't you wait for me" I sighed as the final piece of my daily routine returned "Yuigahama-San what am I doing right now" "Waiting for me outside the classroom" she yelped in surprise as she put two and two together I sighed and began walking and she followed we walked in a comfortable silence until we arrived at the clubroom she gently slid the door open and commenced in her tribal greeting "Yahallo Yukinon" Yukinoshita gracefully waved and politely greeted us "Hello Yuigahama-San and it looks like Hikagaya-Kun will be joining us again" I offer my usual greeting of "Yo" Yukinoshita gave a warm smile which was a rare sight and weird and club activities were as normal as ever" and before you knew it the club had finished.

I proceeded to head home I had to take a another path as Komachi asked me to pick up milk and eggs I was walking through an alleyway when I heard a girl yell, I thought of it as a girl playing with her friends since crime rates in Chiba were so low until I heard the scream " stop it" I dropped my bags and ran in the direction of the scream and saw a man holding a girl at knifepoint but not any girl Kawasaki I ran towards him and punched him in the ribs however I noticed he didn't just shake it off he went flying into a load of trash bags I heard him yell in pain as Kawasaki gasped in shock the man towards me brandishing a knife I manage to dodge he attempts to stab me with some advanced perception of time and quick reaction time which is strange considering I was so lazy regardless, I punched him in the jaw and kicked him in his knee he fell to the floor and stabbed my thigh I fall the floor and before he can finish the job a trash can hits his head rendering him unconscious.

I turn to see Kawasaki panting I gave a thumbs up before trying to get up however the pain in my thigh is too much Kawasaki comes to my aid by tying a blazer around the wound she takes acts a brace as I lean against her we walk in silence for a while until I ask "Where are we going?" She blushes and answers my question "Mm-my house to get some ice on that wound" I nod in understanding being so close to her means I can smell her you smells like strawberries and flowers she pushes me back before backing up "To c-close Hikigaya-Kun" I blush and apologise she was probably already traumatized from the guy "She gives me a delinquent stare and I feel my knees become weak and I observe that i am standing by myself with no pain I look at the hole caused by the knife and see that my wound has closed leaving no trace of harm except for the blade Saki also looks bewildered as to why I can stand I untie her blazer and give it back to her I apologize for ruining it with blood she accepts it and I begin to walk however she calls me name before we separate "Hikigaya-Kun thanks for saving me from getting assaulted and taking me home and sorry for causing your accident" I look back at her and smirk "Saki Don't mention it and sorry for making you worry" I pull her in for a hug and then run away realizing what I have done aww stupid Hachiman if he had looked he would have seen Kawasaki heavily blushing and murmuring "idiot Hachiman" (A/N So this is the second chapter intend to have 8man explore his problems and someone see him doing it in this chapter Hachiman exhibited 4 powers Super Strength[Broke attackers ribs], fast perception, Fast brain processing [which enabled him to increase reaction time] and finally accelerated healing[As he healed from a stab wound within 6 minutes]


End file.
